Brian Propp
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Lanigan, SK, CAN | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 1979 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | career_start = 1979 | career_end = 1995 }} Brian Propp (born February 15, 1959 in Lanigan, Saskatchewan) is a retired Canadian professional left winger who played 15 seasons in the NHL from 1979 until 1994. He also worked as a broadcaster for the Philadelphia Flyers for seven seasons, finishing in 2008. Playing career Propp started his notable career with the Melville Millionaires of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League and shattered the scoring record with 75 goals and 92 assists for 168 points in 57 games playing on a line with Kelly Dean and Dwayne Tuberfield. He then moved on to the Brandon Wheat Kings of the WHL, at the same time when the team was one of the most dominating clubs in all of Canadian Major Junior Hockey. When Propp was with the team it produced future NHLer's such as Brad McCrimmon, Bill Derlago, Laurie Boschman, Dave Semenko, Glen Hanlon, Ray Allison and Walt Poddubny. Propp himself won two league scoring titles, and put up spectacular numbers in all three of his seasons in Junior. At the end of his third season, he was drafted 14th overall by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 1979 NHL Entry Draft, a draft that many hockey experts say was the most productive ever. Propp made the Flyers the next season, and proved his mettle in the NHL right away. He managed to score the game-winning goal in his first career game. He played on a line with legends Reggie Leach and Bobby Clarke in his rookie season, and that contributed to his quick success. It would not be the last time Propp played with two elite players, as he played with Wayne Gretzky and Mario Lemieux for most of the 1987 Canada Cup Canadian team that won the tournament. In Game 1 of the 1989 Stanley Cup playoff series against the Montreal Canadiens, which his Flyers lost in six games, Propp sustained a concussion from a hard, but unpenalized hit by Montreal defenseman Chris Chelios, where it appeared Chelios may have hit him with his elbow. Propp fell to the ice hard, hitting his head against the ice. Though Propp missed only one game, his teammates maintained their anger at Chelios. Finally, with 1:37 left in regulation in Game 6, Flyer goaltender Ron Hextall took matters into his own hands, whacking his stick and shoulder pad across Chelios' head, apparently in retaliation for the hit on Propp. It took him until his 11th season to fail to score at least 65 points in a season, and that was the year when he was traded away by the Flyers. However, in his 10-plus seasons with the club, he was more or less the catalyst of the team, performing in all situations and wherever the team needed him. The 1990–91 season was Propp's last hurrah when he was a member of the Minnesota North Stars. Propp scored 73 points and helped the team the Stanley Cup Finals, where they lost to the Pittsburgh Penguins. Propp only played 68 games the next two seasons, and even took a sabbatical to play in Switzerland in 1993. During his time in Switzerland, he played for Team Canada in the Spengler Cup and helped them to win the tournament. Propp played for the Hartford Whalers during the 1993–94 NHL season. Although Propp only scored 29 points, it was a productive season for him as he played both his 1000th NHL game and scored his 1000th NHL point in his last NHL season. Propp holds a very dubious achievement in that he went to the Stanley Cup Finals five times, with Philadelphia in 1980, 1985, and 1987, with the Boston Bruins in 1990 and with Minnesota in 1991, without ever winning a Stanley Cup. He also played in the NHL All-Star game five times. During the NHL labour stoppage in 1994, Propp played as a player-coach for HC Anglet in France, and when the NHL returned, Propp was not there. In 1999, Brian Propp was named to the MasterCard Canadian Junior All-Time team, which also included Mario Lemieux, Guy Lafleur, Bobby Orr, Denis Potvin, and Bernie Parent. The team was selected based on play in the Canadian Hockey League. Also in 1999, Propp was inducted into the Philadelphia Flyers Hall of Fame. Propp was inducted into the Saskatchewan Rural Hockey Hall of Fame in 2002 and in 2003 he was inducted into the Saskatchewan Provincial Hall of Fame. Career Statistics International play *Played for Team Canada in the 1979 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. *Played for Team Canada in the 1982 and 1983 World Ice Hockey Championships. *Played for Team Canada in the 1987 Canada Cup. *Played for Team Canada in the 1992 Spengler Cup. International statistics Awards *Named to the SJHL All-Star Team (1976) *Named as SJHL Rookie of the Year (1976) *Named as SJHL Most Valuable Player (1976) *'WCHL Second All-Star Team (1977)' *'WCHL First All-Star Team (1978)' *'WHL First All-Star Team (1979)' *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1980, 1982, 1984, 1986, 1990) Records *Most goals by a left wing in the WHL, single season (94 in 1978–79) *Most assists by a left wing in the WHL, single season (112 in 1977–78) *Most points by a left wing in the WHL, single season (194 in 1978–79) *Most game-winning goals in WHL, single season (16 in 1978–79) *Philadelphia Flyers team record for most shorthanded goals (7) *Philadelphia Flyers team record for most points in a playoff year (28 in 1987) *Minnesota North Stars/Dallas Stars team record for most power-play goals in a playoff year (8 in 1991) *Most points by a left wing in the NHL playoffs (64 goals, 84 assists for 148 points) External links * *WHL records * Meltzer, Bill Great Moments: Brian Propp at Philadelphiaflyers.com *''Total Hockey'' (Second Edition), Editor - Dan Diamond, ISBN 1–892129–85-X Category:Born in 1959 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Melville Millionaires alumni Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:HC Lugano players